


Cats Are So Good

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, It's so fluffy it'll give ya cavities!, M/M, even if it's comfort for a ridiculous reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which Anders plays Pokemon and cries and Fenris finds it cute.





	

Anders was busily tapping away at his Nintendo 3DS, his face scrunched up in extreme concentration, while Fenris sat next to him and read. For the most part, they weren't really interacting with each other, although occasionally Anders would talk to his Pokemon or exclaim that his opponent was being terribly _unjust_ for using a Full Restore (at one point Fenris asked if it was still unjust if _Anders_ was the one who used the Full Restore, and Anders had waffled on it and then changed the subject.)

Currently he was in the midst of some sort of difficult battle-- at least, that's what Fenris guessed, seeing as he was deep in thought and chewing on the stylus. Finally he tapped the screen and then something must have happened because Anders made a little sound of dismay.

"Are you having a rough time catching them all?" Fenris asked without looking over.

"They paralyzed Pounce!" Anders exclaimed. Fenris rolled his eyes upon remembering that yes, Anders had given his Litten the name Pounce-A-Lot. Because of course he did.

But then Anders brought a hand up to his mouth and his eyes widened. Fenris looked over, curious.

"Oh," said Anders. "Oh... oh Maker... Pounce..."

"What?" Fenris had no idea what he was talking about. "Did they kill your cat?"

"No! Look," Anders said, and he showed the 3DS to Fenris. On screen, the tiny fire kitten had hearts above its head and was displaying the status message "Pounce-A-Lot shook itself free from its paralysis so you wouldn't have to worry!"

"They can do that now?" Fenris hadn't played a Pokemon game since the original, a fact that he liked to proudly bring up at every opportunity.

But Anders wasn't replying. He was looking away and rubbing an eye and... was he... crying?

"Are you crying?" Fenris asked. "Over Pokemon?"

"No," said Anders as he continued to rub his eye. "It's just that... cats are so good, you know? Even fake ones."

And suddenly Fenris didn't have the heart to poke fun at him any further. He set his book down and leaned forward so he could pull Anders into him.

Anders was taller than Fenris, but he loved being the little spoon, and he snuggled in under Fenris' chin. "Cats are so good," said Anders again.

"I know," said Fenris, "I know, cats are so good." He ran a hand through Anders' hair. He couldn't help but feel affectionate towards this strange man who could go from ranting and raving about his latest pet cause to crying about video game cats in about five minutes. It was all terribly endearing.

They cuddled for a bit until Fenris was reasonably certain that Anders had stopped crying, but now Anders wasn't moving. "Are you asleep?" Fenris asked.

"No," said Anders.

"So... are you going to go back to your game, then?"

"No. This is comfy." But Anders was still holding his 3DS in one hand, and without moving from his spot he held it up towards Fenris. "Here. You play while I snuggle you."

Fenris took the 3DS and then managed to maneuver himself so that he was holding it on top of Anders, who was still snuggled under his chin. "You do realize this is going to put a dent in my Pokemon hipster cred," he said wryly.

"You'll live," said Anders, lifting his head to give Fenris a quick peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Targetverse is on tumblr, I post fics and also occasionally post ficlets - http://targetverse.tumblr.com
> 
> I am also on tumblr! - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
